


Spartacus:  Hall of Fame

by Romanse



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus and others fight to achieve victory and glory through dedication and hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spartacus:  Hall of Fame

Video Beta: LilyK. Gratitude! Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this vid some time ago. This is my tribute to one of the greatest shows ever and a gift to Spartacus fans everywhere! I don't really know of many places to share Spartacus-related creations so if anyone knows of some forums, please do share!
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
